


Быть человеком

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: Обычные будни радиоактивной луны, или немного о том, сколь многое зависит от точки зрения.Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Warhammer 2017, по заданию "Табу и запреты".





	

Риа не помнила, от кого понесла. Это было на праздник Багрового Заката, когда старый колдун Кулари выпустил кровь ритуальной жертвы и по рисунку, который та образовала на сером песке Пустошей, предсказал долгую и жестокую зиму.  
Зима действительно пришла очень скоро, принеся с собой испепеляющий жар горячего ветра с дюн и пыльные бури. Ветер дул порой с такой силой, что за минуты срывал мясо с костей беззащитного путника. Охотиться стало невозможно, и с началом бурь племя отступило к предгорьям.  
Тогда-то Риа поняла, что Багровый Закат оставил свой след в её чреве. Должно быть, это случилось, когда вся молодёжь племени резвилась, вкусив жертвенной крови и опьянев от её одуряющего вкуса.  
Она никому не сказала, только сестре. Луа в ответ улыбнулась, кривя безгубый рот на обожжённом лице.  
— Ты должна родить воина.  
И Риа честно старалась, охотясь до последнего срока. Быстрая и бесшумная, она багровыми зимними ночами скользила в тенях и убивала. Прежде чем принести добычу сестре и братьям, она обсидиановым ножом вскрывала жертве грудь и съедала сердце.  
Она знала, что наводит на мутантов ужас одним своим существованием. Знала, что те боятся теней, что матери не отпускают своих уродливых детей бродить после заката, опасаясь убийцы из пустошей. Она упивалась этим страхом, вместе с соплеменниками поедая мясо своих жертв.  
К концу зимы охотиться стало тяжело. Несколько раз она возвращалась с охоты ни с чем — мутанты стали хитры и научились присматриваться к теням. Однажды вечером Риа не смогла, как обычно, подняться и отправиться на охоту, а к утру её сын уже появился на свет.  
Едва увидев сморщенное красно-фиолетовое создание, появившееся из её чрева, Риа поняла, что случилось непоправимое. Багровый Закат проклял её, зачатое в кровавую ночь дитя родилось нечеловеком. Уродливый мутант был совсем не похож на мать: ему недоставало конечностей, голова была неправильной формы, на ножках оказалось слишком много пальцев.  
Закон племени гласил: не позволяй чужому жить. Нельзя допустить, чтобы кровь племени была осквернена уродствами, нельзя позволить родившемуся мутанту стать на ноги и заговорить. У Риа не было никакого права оставить ребёнка.  
Но уродец кричал, дышал, терзал её соски беззубым ртом, и Риа не смогла свернуть ему шею. Она спрятала его от всех, даже от сестры. Но от старого колдуна ничего нельзя было спрятать.  
Кулари открыл её тайну очень скоро, но не отнял у сжавшейся в комок Риа её уродца. Только взглянул на него и ушёл. Он не выдал мутанта племени, позволив Риа оставить его у себя ещё на некоторое время. До тех пор, пока дитя не начнёт ползать, и его уродства не станут видны всему племени. Тогда его уже ничто не спасёт, но пока…  
В сердце Риа закралась догадка. Хотя колдун был стар, быть может, он был не настолько стар, чтобы утратить способность к продолжению рода. Должно быть, это с ним Риа была в ту ночь, пьяная от жертвенной крови. Пусть даже ребёнок родился мутантом, он всё ещё был плоть от плоти колдуна, и тот не смог поднять руку на своего сына.  
И тем самым навлёк на племя смертельное проклятье.  
Мутанты отступили было, но вернулись к концу лета. В этот раз их было больше, намного больше, и даже старый Кулари не мог вспомнить, когда ещё они собирались в таком количестве. Твари были сильны, вооружены, и ходили слухи, что их ведёт доселе невиданный монстр, ужаснейший из тех, что порождал когда-либо Смертельный Огонь.  
Под началом этого монстра мутанты объединились, чего не случалось никогда на памяти живущих, и стали теснить племя обратно в пустоши.  
Риа знала, что это она виновата. Она нарушила древний запрет, оставив ребёнка-урода, и твари пришли за ним. Нужно было убить мутанта, убить как можно скорее, но она, всегда так легко наносившая последний удар, не могла.  
Наконец настало утро, когда отряд воинов племени не вернулся из предгорий. Шар Смертельного Огня поднялся над горизонтом уже до половины, заливая пустоши своим смертоносным светом, когда один выживший всё же добрался до лагеря. Израненный и обожжённый, с руками, содранными до мяса об острые камни, по которым пришлось ползти, он рассказал, что остальные погибли, но убили их не мутанты.  
Он сказал, что они победили бы, если бы не вождь тварей. Тот вдруг вырвался вперёд, объятый пламенем, похожим на свет Смертельного Огня, и за мгновения разорвал на части только что теснивший мутантов отряд.  
Но самое страшное, сказал он, что вождь мутантов сам не был уродливой тварью.  
Это был человек, такой же, как они сами. Но мутанты слушались его, как будто он был одним из них.  
И тогда Риа поняла, что настало время возмездия. Проклятие, которое она призвала, нарушив закон племени, уничтожит их всех, если она не исправит свою ошибку.  
Ясным днём, когда всё племя спало, забившись в самые тёмные норы, она прокралась, держась теней, к старому колдуну. Кулари не спал, словно ожидая её прихода.  
Риа молча протянула ему сына. Маленький мутант не плакал, он давно приучился молчать.  
— Сделай, что должен, — попросила Риа. — Я не могу. Он навлёк на нас проклятие, но я не могу.  
Старик поднял на неё тяжёлый взгляд жёлтых глаз.  
— Ты его оставила, — ответил он, — ты и должна всё исправить.  
Но она не могла.  
Она занесла над ребёнком обсидиановый нож, но не смогла вонзить его в маленькое тело. Как бы отвратительно для человеческого взора ни выглядел мутант, для Риа он всё равно был её ребёнком.  
Быть может, следовало оставить его на поверхности в полдень? Но мутанты, убивавшие её братьев, спокойно ходили под лучами Смертельного Огня. Быть может…  
Решение пришло к Риа само собой, и ранним вечером, с последними лучами Смертельного Огня, уже не обжигавшими кожу, она вышла из лагеря. Ребёнок, примотанный тряпками к её груди, мирно спал, пока она шла к предгорьям, где обосновались мутанты.  
Она шла долго, отыскивая дорогу по мерзкой вони, которую оставляли за собой мутанты, и по следам их безлапых зверей с каменными шкурами.  
Пусть мутанты убьют её и её нечистое дитя, родившееся таким же, как они.  
Пока Риа шла, её мысли то и дело возвращались к вожаку тварей. Каким он был? Действительно ли он был человеком? А если так, то что он делал среди мутантов?  
Неужели мутанты могли подобрать в пустошах человеческого младенца и воспитать его, как собственного детёныша?  
Она почуяла провонявший гарью лагерь мутантов задолго до того, как увидела его. Скрывшись в тенях, Риа освободила ребёнка от пут. Как поступить?   
Быть может, оставить младенца поближе к лагерю и бежать, надеясь, что мутанты отвлекутся на ребёнка и потеряют её след?..  
Она не успела ничего придумать. Её обнаружили раньше. Свет, похожий на лучи Смертельного Огня, прорезал темноту, больно ударив по глазам, и появился Он.  
Риа зажмурилась и заслонилась рукой от слепящего света, но, в отличие от Смертельного Огня, он не обжигал. Она рискнула открыть глаза, и тогда увидела Его.  
Вожак мутантов и в самом деле был человеком, но ростом превосходил всех людей, которых Риа когда-либо видела. Он был почти так же уродлив, как мутанты — с плоским лицом, пятью пальцами и без когтей. Но на макушке у него была длинная золотистая шерсть, а из спины росли огромные оперённые крылья. Когда он заговорил, Риа разглядела в его пасти небольшие, но вполне человеческие клыки.  
Она не знала языка мутантов и не поняла обращённых к ней слов. Но вожак, по крайней мере, не стремился её убить.  
Она опустилась на колени, согнув ноги в скакательных суставах, оторвала младенца от груди и протянула его вперёд всеми четырьмя когтистыми руками. От волнения её била мелкая дрожь, и она то и дело облизывала длинным языком глаза и ставшие вдруг очень сухими ноздри.  
Вожак мутантов осторожно взял ребёнка из её рук. Риа ожидала, что младенец закричит, но он не издал ни звука.  
Она ожидала, что вожак мутантов убьёт её, но тот лишь снова спросил о чём-то на своём непонятном языке.  
— Я не понимаю, — пробормотала она, не ожидая ответа.  
Гигант замер на мгновение, а потом вдруг произнёс на чистом диалекте пустошей:  
— Чьё это дитя?  
Риа вздрогнула.  
— Он… мой, — с трудом произнесла она. — Моё проклятие. Я не могу его оставить, и не могу убить. Он навлёк на нас беду…  
Она говорила и говорила, и голос постепенно обретал силу. Она рассказала всё.  
— Ты убьёшь его? — спросила она в конце.  
Человек покачал головой, белые крылья чуть заметно дрогнули.  
— Нет.  
— А меня?  
— И тебя, по крайней мере, сегодня. Уходи. Скоро проснётся весь лагерь, и тебя могут увидеть.  
Риа почувствовала, как поднимается дыбом щетина на спине, и машинально поджала короткий хвост.  
— Ты — человек, — проговорила она, прежде чем раствориться в тенях. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Почему ты с ними? Твоё место — среди нас.  
Вожак мутантов покачал головой.  
— У нас с тобой разные представления о том, как должны выглядеть люди, — сказал он просто. — Прощай.  
Риа скользнула в тени и скрылась в них. Когда она оглянулась, чтобы бросить последний взгляд на своё дитя, человека, забравшего его, уже не было видно.


End file.
